gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Party
The Party is the second mission in the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City video game, that provides an introduction to some of the various characters that feature in the game. The mission is the first which Tommy Vercetti takes from the ambulance chaser, lawyer Ken Rosenberg. The mission can be accessed after completing the mission An Old Friend, and the start location is at Ken Rosenberg's office in the Washington Beach area of Vice City. The mission begins with a cut-scene, which involves Ken Rosenberg and Tommy Vercetti discussing what they are going to do, following a failed cocaine trade in Viceport, which resulted in three people dying. Ken Rosenberg is obviously shook up, refusing to leave his office for fear of retaliation from The Forellis, and in particular Sonny Forelli. Ken Rosenberg sends Tommy Vercetti to a party being hosted by retired Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez. Ken Rosenberg instructs Tommy Vercetti to go to Rafael’s, a clothing store in Ocean Beach, saying that "I like 1978 too, but you know, this isn't gonna be a beer and strippers do.” The player then gets control of Tommy Vercetti outside of Ken Rosenberg's office, and the player must make their way to Rafael’s. Tommy walks into Rafael’s and walks out in a suit, and a biker pulls up on the other side of the street, commenting about his bike. The player once again gains control of Tommy Vercetti, and must now make their way to Colonel Cortez's yacht, which is also located in Washington Beach. The player can choose any means to get there, although if they take the Freeway left by the biker, the biker will chase after saying “My bike”. After getting to the port area of Washington Beach, the player must then enter the blue area, in order to begin the next cut-scene, which is of the party. The cutscene begins with Tommy Vercetti and Colonel Cortez talking about the ambushed cocaine deal, and Cortez reveals he has started his own investigation into what happened. However, Cortez excuses himself to see to his guests, but asks his daughter Mercedes Cortez to show Tommy round. Mercedes takes Tommy round to see the main people in Vice City, which include: Congressman Alex Shrub, Candy Suxxx, BJ Smith, Avery Carrington, Donald Love, Jezz Torrent, Steve Scott, Pastor Richards and Gonzales. Then Ricardo Diaz shows up and talks with Colonel Cortez, prompting Tommy to ask, “Who’s the loudmouth?” Ricardo Diaz attempts to get to talk to Mercedes, who quickly makes the excuse of escorting Tommy back into town. Mercedes quickly leaves, and then asks Tommy to drive her to the Pole Position, a strip club (also in Washington Beach). There are various cars to choose from, and the player must drive Mercedes to the club. The mission finishes with a cut-scene of Mercedes entering the Pole Position club. The reward for the mission is $100 and the soiree outfit becomes available at The Ocean View Hotel and Rafael's. Category: Missions Category: Vice City Missions